


At Midnight

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, KangDanielProtectionSquad, KangDanielProtectionSquadLeader, Short One Shot, Stay strong Daniel, lets walk on a flowery path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: KangDanielProtectonSquadLeader-Yoon Jisung





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wish for the betterment and peacefulness of all Wanna one members. Stay strong Kang Daniel.
> 
>  
> 
> KangDanielProtectonSquadLeader-Yoon Jisung  
> Drabble. Short story.

Jisung vaguely remember the last time they slept together, He just stared to the blonde who was asleep already, facing his side. He pulled up the blanket and his hands busy with neatly tucking Daniel in. 

Daniel sleeps over on Jisung’s room for today, maybe until tomorrow, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t mind. For the past days Daniel didn’t smile much often and he isn’t as playful as he always is. He’s still Kang choding most of the time so he is sure that the other members didn’t notice that Daniel is badly affected by the hate comments on the internet towards an issue with Daniel’s past acquaintance.

He knows the pain and the mental trauma. They both experienced that one in the produce 101 television program. What he didn’t know is that amidst all the popularity and warm support from the fans, it will still haunt them like how it did before. That it would have the very same effect to prick Daniel’s fragile heart.

Jisung alerted when Daniel grinded his teeth on his sleep for the fourth time, that’s the reason he tried to stay awake even though the night was already lulling him to sleep.

“Niel-ah, Niel-ah wake up..” Jisung said as he held and rubbed Daniel’s cheek with both of his hands

Daniel woke up with his eyes still red trying to focus his vision on Jisung

“Youre grinding your teeth, are you having a nightmare again?” Jisung softly said like he didn’t want to disturb the night

Daniel didn’t answer but curtly nods. Jisung patted Daniel’s head and caressed it.

“Don’t think too much Niel-ah, You can—you can sleep here peacefully. You are safe here, I will protect you so calm down okay? I’m here beside you.” Jisung said while still caressing Daniel’s head

Daniel did not reply or speak, he tried to stare back to Jisung with his fuzzy vision for quite a long time before he just snuggled closer and hid himself in the crook of Jisung’s neck and squishing him like a pillow.

Jisung accommodated the hug as his hands shifted down to caress Daniel’s head again, rubbing Daniel’s temple for quite some time slow and firm.

“Its okay, Its okay.” Jisung whispered in the middle of the night until the sleepiness ate him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I paused my other fic and made time to write this short drabble.


End file.
